


A Christmas Of Second Chances

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Daughters, EVE - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Grudges, Hurt, Love, Marriage, OC, Presents, Rekindled, Sadness, Sorrow, Tears, Visitations, compassion - Freeform, divorced, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Originally named "Daddy's Beautiful Girls"Severus and Hermione are sadly divorced due to such circumstances one can only say are notable. But over their old time of love, they had three daughters. Well it just so happens that tonight is Christmas Eve and Daddy wants to visit his girls after being deprived of seeing them.





	1. Daddy?

Running my hands through my hair, I stood on the front doorstep of the house.

This was something she would probably not approve of, but I miss them. They make me live and breath everyday and I cannot fathom going without seeing them, especially today.

I raised my hand, clenching my knuckles tight as I rapped on the door.

The lights shone throughout the house blissfully. It was a sight I couldn't help gasp at when I arrived. The Christmas tree was a glow in the front window, and the lights decorating the house were done precisely so, just as I imagined them to be.

Looking down at my snow covered boots I held my breath. What are the chances of her opening the door and letting me in? Little to none. And to think our actions used to be reversed. I was the cold-hearted, 'I don't give a Damn' person, and she was always the one looking for a way to impress me. And when I finally let her in, to see what life was like with her, I all but went and screwed it up.

Now I was the one looking for some way to impress her, to little by little make my way back into her heart, while she scoffs and remains insolent towards me. I smirked, that's why I fell in love with her.

The insolent little insufferable know it all of a brat found a way to warm the cold hearted old me to allow the comforts of some sanity.

Just as I was about to give up and turn away, the door swung open to reveal the face I cried to almost every night.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" She said, closing the door behind her and stepping out into the porch. I stepped back, giving her space. She looked as if she loathed my presence.

"Its Christmas Eve." I said simply. She rolled her eyes.

"You act as if I am dimwitted to know that. But that doesn't answer my question." She said, looking at me intently. Oh her brown eyes were even more warmer than ever before. Why was I such a fool to not pay attention before?

"I want to see the girls." I said with a long sigh. She scoffed.

"And you think I'm just going to le-"

"Daddy? Oh daddy your here! Guys daddy's here!" A little girl to look to be about nine with raven black hair ran out and embraced me in a tight hug. She was wearing her pajamas and slippers.

"Oh Ella, my darling!" I said, dropping to my knees, hugging her as if it were to be the last time I would ever see her again.

"Daddy!"

"Dada!"

Two more girls ran out of the house. One with chocolate brown curls, and the other with mahogany.

"Serena, Lily, oh my beautiful little girls." They ran into my arms. I was nearly knocked down in the snow.

"Girls, what did I say?" Hermione asked seriously. Ella looked at me and groaned.

"To brush our teeth and get into bed."

"And?"

"To say our prayers." Serena replied with a giggle. I smirked.

"Right, and now that you all are not in bed, I believe Old Saint Nick will  _NOT_  be visiting this house this Christmas." She said sternly.

"No mummy!" Lily cried out, clutching my robes tighter. I stood up, lifting Lily in my arms. Serena held onto my leg as Ella stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mione, it's Christmas Eve." I said.

"Don't Mione me, we have a routine Severus. I would expect you to know that." Opening the door to the house she looked at the girls. "Now, in you go. Daddy has to leave." Serena began to cry, as Lily buried her face in the crook of my neck. Ella turned towards me. Tears were in her eyes.

"Please, please let daddy stay!" Serena cried. Lily was sobbing into my neck, soaking my cloak with her little tears. My heart was breaking at this. "Mummy, please!" She wailed.

Hermione sighed and held open the door. "I'm not going to ask you all again. Inside now." Ella ran to me and hugged me. I looked at her, my eyes pleading her.

"Please Hermione, just for a little bit." I begged. She hung her head, defeated.

"Fine, just for a little bit." She said quietly. The girls all cheered.

"Yay! Come on Dada!" Lily exclaimed, wiggling out of my arms and pulling me into the house. It was warm inside and smelled of cinnamon and apples.


	2. Can Daddy Please Stay?

The door, closing behind us, left us all standing there. Drenched in snowflakes. Hermione's hair had flurries everywhere. I had the urge to go to her but I stopped myself.

"Daddy, come look at our tree!" Serena pulled me into the living room. There was a grand tree decorated with bits of stringed popcorn and homemade ornaments. The lights were shining brightly, giving it a beautiful but adorable effect.

"We had to magic the popcorn onto the tree because Lily kept eating it." Ella said quietly. Serena began pulling ornaments off of the tree and handing them to me. I smiled.

"I made dis one on my birfday, I made dis one yederday. Auntie Ginny made me dis one and Uncle Harry helped me wif dis one." Lily said, pointing at all of the ornaments in my hands. Serena grabbed my arm and pulled me down into a seat. I sat down with a loud 'oof' and the girls laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny?" I said with a grin, the girls all sniggered, covering there beautiful little faces with their little hands. Hermione stood smirking in the doorway, she met my eyes and looked away. I wish things worked out differently.

"Daddy, did you bring us presents?" Serena asked me.

"Serena, daddy doesn't have to g-" Hermione started, but I intervened.

"As a matter of fact, I believe I have something." I said. Setting all of the ornaments on the side of me, I reached inside my cloak and pulled out three small presents. They were Palm sized. The girls all gasped. "Here, hold out your hands." I said. The girls did as told and I placed each present in there's.

"Dada, it wrewy smaw." Lily said with a frown. With a wave of my fingers, the present grew in their hands. They all squealed with delight.

Tearing the bows off and lifting the lids of the boxes, they pulled out each and every one of there presents.

Lily got a new stuffed bunny that danced around and sang. Serena got a paint set that magically put itself away when she was done, and Ella got a globe with a wintry scene inside.

"Daddy, what is it?" She asked me. Serena and Lily were already playing with their gifts. I pulled Ella into my lap as she held the globe in her hands.

"Its a globe. Whenever you miss me, all you have to do is turn this little dial and say my name." I said quietly.

She was my baby girl. My first daughter and my sweetest. I knew that with me and Hermione being separated bothered her, she was always daddy's girl.

She looked at me and smiled.

"I love it, thank you daddy." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I didn't want to let go, she was my everything. And so were Serena and Lily, but they were just too young to understand. At six and four, they were bright little girls, but they just didn't fully understand why daddy couldn't stay with them anymore.

"Girls, the cookies are done!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen. The girls jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Chuckling, I stood up and walked in there. There were gingerbread cookies on little plates as glasses of milk were being poured magically. I smirked. She still loved the magic way, even though she claimed the muggle way was better.

"Daddy, have a cookie!" Serena said, handing me a cookie. Taking it from her, I smiled.

"Thank you darling." I said, placing a kiss on top of her head. As they nibbled away on their cookies, making fun of the gingerbread's faces, Hermione looked at me intently. She walked out of the room. Sighing, I followed her.


	3. Why?

"Severus, why do you do this?" She said sadly. Tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at me. I was hurt, but not as badly as she was.

"I missed them, I missed you." I replied. She let out a small laugh and wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"And you expect to just be able to come back after four months of being away? Severus, we moved on." She said sadly. I sighed.

"I know..... I just, just thought that maybe I could see them. It's Christmas and I couldn't bear to think they wouldn't be able to see me."

"Yes, but today? You could have came before today-"

"You don't think it hurts me to wake up every morning without you by my side? Without one of the girls sleeping, nestled in between us? To hear the girls in the morning, singing as you make breakfast? All I want is another chance, please, I beg of you." I said, grabbing her shoulders and looking her deeply in the eyes. I was on the verge of crying as the tears slid down her face.

"You should have thought of that when you slept with Lavender." She said, pulling away from me. I groaned.

"I was drunk and your know that." I said intently. She whipped around at me.

"Yes, you may have been and I forgave you for that, but what about everything else? The constant fighting? You never being home for dinner every night. Not being able to kiss Ella or Serena before bed time? Severus, it not only effects you, but me as well." She choked out.

"And the children." I said quietly. "Ella is hurting-"

"Because you hurt her and me. I don't expect Serena or Lily to understand, but Ella is almost of age and will be going to school at Hogwarts soon."

"I know." I said quietly. Sighing, I wiped at the tears on my face. "Look, can I just please see them? Get visitations? I'm not asking to elope back into the picture, but at least let me help ease some of the pain." I begged. She opened her mouth to say something, when all of a sudden Lily came running into the room.

"Dada, deres a monther in my woom." She said, grabbing my leg. I looked at Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"I dare say we haven't gotten past the monster in my closet stage?" She smirked.

"Come Lily, show mum mum." She said taking Lily's hand. Lily clung to me tighter.

"No! Dada!" She protested. I laughed. Picking her up, I carried her up the stairs. She clung to my neck with all her little might.

"And what does this monster look like?" I asked with a smirk. She looked at me as her eyes sparkled.

"It gots big teef, wif wed eyes. Big ers, and a wong nose. He's purpow and has big feets." She said with wide eyes.

"Lets see, big feet like Uncle Ronald?" She laughed.

"Yes, daddy." Walking into her bedroom, I surveyed the room. It was a mess, anything could be this monster.

"Lets see here." I placed her on the floor. She ran to Hermione and hugged her leg. Getting on my knees, I lifted the covers of her bed and looked under it. Nothing but dolls and blocks. Standing up, I went to her closet and opened the door. Nothing but tutus and robes. Turning around I walked over to the window and looked behind the curtains. Finally realising what I was doing I chuckled.   
I was feeding into the fear of there being a Monster in the room.

"Lily, sweet heart, there's nothing-" all of a sudden there was movement underneath a blanket. We all stopped and stared.

"Daddy, deres da monther!" She screamed hiding behind Hermione. Walking to the blanket slowly, I crouched down and lifted it slowly.

An orange thing jumped out and began hissing and clawing at me.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione and Lily said in unison. I groaned.

"That damned cat." I said under my breath. Hermione scowled at me with a glint in her eyes. I was surprised she didn't make me pay knuts in the swear jar.

"See Lily, there's no monster in your room." Hermione said, crouching down to her stoop. Lily smiled and turned to me.

"Because Daddy scured it away." She said with a crooked smile. I picked her up and kissed her. Hermione walked over to her bed and pulled her sheets down. Placing her in the bed, I tucked her in with another kiss.

"Good night sweetheart." I said. She looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Good night daddy, murry cwistmas." And with that, her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. Leaving the room, I cracked the door behind me. Serena and Ella we both in their bedrooms getting under the covers.


	4. I Will Try Harder

Walking into each of their rooms, I kissed them goodnight. Serena fell asleep instantly, but Ella wouldn't let go.

"Please come back daddy?" She said. I sighed.

"I will try darling, go to sleep." With that she let go of me. As I walked out of the doorway, she called after me.

"I love you daddy." I turned and looked at her. Her eyes were closed.

"I love you too."

Closing the door, I stood there and sighed. Is this what has become of my family? I heard a sigh and saw Hermione standing there. She had a sad glint in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. She turned and walked down the stairs. I followed her.

Going to the front door, I grabbed my cloak and walked out. Hermione followed me out, closing the door behind her.

"Thank you, Severus." She said quietly, looking at her feet.   
"No, thank  _you._ " I said. She looked at me and smirked. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Merry Christmas." I said. She wrapped her arms around me and began to cry.

"I'm sorry." She choked out. I held her tightly. It began to snow as we stood there.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, I should be." I said, running my hands through her hair. It had lost its bounce.

"It's just, I hate to see the girls like this. I hate not seeing you, I just, hate, hate, hate what has happened!" She cried into my chest. My heart was aching. I wanted to kiss her and tell her everything was okay, that I would make it better.

"I'm going to try harder, i swear." I said in a whisper. Making a promise to not only her, but to myself. She pulled away from me and looked up. Her eyes gleaming with tears. She chuckled.

"What?"

"I guess Christmas wants to be special for us." I frowned. She rolled her eyes. "The girls charmed mistletoe to be around the house." She said blushing, pointing above our heads. There was mistletoe, how peculiar.

"Are we keeping Christmas Tradition?" She smirked and looked me in the eyes.

"Just this once." She said. Smiling, I leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. A kiss that was long overdue. Surprisingly, she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck as I circled mine around her waist. She deepened the kiss a little, a kiss of desperation and need. I wanted to hold her, to be able to wake up to her beautiful face every morning. To be able to kiss her, but right now, was a milestone I would hold forever.

Pulling away, I rested my forehead against hers.

"This doesn't mean you get to sleep here tonight." She said with a chuckle. I smirked.

"Not even the couch?" She laughed, pulling away from here.

"Get outta here, 'bat if the dungeons'." She said with a smirk.

"Farewell, 'insufferable know it all'." I said with a laugh. She walked to the front of the door, opening it slowly, she turned around.

"Good night, Severus."

"Good Night Hermione, merry Christmas." And with that, I walked out of the front yard and down the street.

A new optimism hit me. Maybe I will get my Christmas wish after all;  _A second chance._

 


	5. Epilogue : Part 1

** _Two Years Later_ **

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" I groan rolling over in bed. The light was hardly poring through the Windows.

"Mummy, it's here!" Hermione groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. I slowly opened my eyes to see Serena and Lily both jumping up and down on the bed, full of excitement. Ella stood in the doorway with a smirk plastered in her face.

"I told them to leave you two alone." I chuckled.

"Daddy, come on! It's here, it's here!" Lily said, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me out of bed. Hermione sat up and held up her hands.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" The girls both stopped in place. She cleared her throat. "Let mummy and daddy get ready and we will meet you down there, okay?" The girls squealed and jumped off the bed, running out of the room. "AFTER COFFEE AND BREAKFAST!" She yelled after them. Ella laughed.

"Don't worry, I got them." Leaving us, Hermione flopped back down into the bed. Rolling over I turned towards her.

"Good morning beautiful." I drawled in a sexy purr. She laughed.

"Severus you gullible man!" She said giggling.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked, rolling on top of her, placing kisses all over her neck.

"Severus, stop!" She said through fits of giggles.

"Funny, because that's not what you said last night." I whispered in her ear. She slapped me in the arm.

"Merlin Severus, you dirty man." I laughed and rolled back over into my side. Sighing I looked at the time.

"It's only eight Forty-Five and they want us up, unbelievable." I said. Hermione placed her hand on my chest and kissed me on the nose.

"There your daughters. Just like their father, early birds." She sat up and got out of bed. She was wearing red booty shorts that said Santa on the bottoms and a tank top that stopped just above her belly button. My did she look fine. Her hair was frazzled looking and a look of sleep still on her beautiful face. How was I able to claim her back into my heart is unknown. How was I able to allow her to give me another chance is another story I am not telling today.

Returning from the bathroom in her robe and slippers she came over to my bedside and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I'm going to get breakfast and coffee. Don't be late coming down there, or you will be bombarded by a herd of girls." She said while laughing. I laced my fingers in hers and looked into her adoring brown eyes. "And....." She said smirking. "Maybe, just maybe, Santa left a present downstairs only for you and me tonight." Kissing me again she walked away, looking over her shoulder and winking.

"Ooh, you insatiable women." I groaned. Rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed, grabbed my robe and walked down the stairs to the smell of pancakes cooking and coffee brewing.

"Daddy,  Daddy, daddy!" Lily greeted me, throwing herself at my midsection. "Santa came, he really came!" She cheered. I picked her up.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Lily, Santa comes every year." Ella said, rolling her eyes.

"Ella...." Hermione warned.

"And have you been a good girl for him to bring you presents?" I asked her. She looked at me seriously and pondered the question. Furrowing her eyebrows like her mother.

"Well, does drawing in the walls in my bedroom count?" She asked me innocently, batting her eye lashes. I chuckled.

"I think Santa let that one slide. Now, go eat some breakfast." I said placing her on the ground as flapjacks came flying off the griddle and into plates magically.

"So Ella, how's Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, pouring me some coffee. Ella sighed.

"I guess it's okay."

"Well, have you made any friends?" She inquired, handing me my coffee. I sat down and watched Ella's expression.

"No." I chuckled.

"It's tough being in Slytherin and having the meanest teacher in all of Hogwarts as you father. So don't feel ashamed if you don't have friends." I said with a smirk. Hermione pinched me in the arm as Ella just glared at her pancakes.

"Honey,you will make friends, just give it some time. I didn't have any friends." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. I frowned.

"I beg to differ." I said, raising my hand. Serena laughed at me. "What about Weasley and Potter?"

"Harry and Ron." She corrected me. "Well, besides them, I didn't have any real friends, that is until later on in my school years." Ella seemed to perk up at this.

"Besides, who would have wanted to be friends with "the Insufferable know it all"?" I said with a smirk. Hermione smacked my hand.

"You happened to fall in love with her!" She protested in giggles. The girls broke out into laughter.

"Weasley and Potter only wanted to be her friend because she was smart and would do their homework for them." I said, looking at her intently. She scoffed. I never approved of her in her younger years once it came to friends.

"But mummy, isn't that cheating?" Serena asked. Her face was contorted into a confused expression.

"Well, it's not really-"

"Yes it is." Me and Ella said at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okay, yes, maybe it was. But they were my friends and they needed help." She said in a matter of factly tone. I groaned as the girls laughed.


	6. Epilogue : Part 2

The girls finished their breakfast and ran into the living room. Grabbing my cup of coffee, I joined them, Hermione following close behind.

One by one, boxes after boxes were being ripped open and thrown to the side. There were squeals of delight and laughter as they saw what was contained inside.

Ella stood there watching with a smile. She had already opened her gifts, well, almost all of them. I stood up and went to the hall cupboard and pulled out a long box wrapped in ribbon.

"Ella, darling, I think this is for you." I called to her. She turned towards me with wide eyes. I looked at Hermione as she smiled. Ella grabbed the box from me and opened it.

"WHOA!" She screamed. I laughed.

"Madame Hooch was telling me how good of a player you are." I said with a smirk. She ran up to me and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you daddy!" She said, while smothering me in kisses.

"Hey, don't just thank me, I had to convince your mother." I said with a chuckle. She ran over to Hermione and began placing kisses on her and hugging her. Going back over to the box, she pulled out the newest most latest flying broom in stores.

"Can I go outside and try it out!?" She asked excitedly. I laughed.

"How about wait a few more minutes, okay?" Hermione said. Standing up, she walked over to me and sat on my lap as we watched the girls all continue unwrapping gifts.

Serena brought me her present that she got me, it was a mug that said "best wizarding daddy ever" and Lily got me a new quill. Ella got me a new potions journal and Hermione got me a box of Every Flavour Beans. I smirked, knowing her real gift was to be given tonight.

Crookshanks even came out and hair balled at my feet. That damned cat.

Watching the girls, I smiled. But there was one more thing I had to give. Standing up, I went to the Christmas tree. Inside was a small box. Walking over to Hermione, I pulled her to her feet. She smiled at me.

"Severus?" I sighed and got down on one knee. She gasped and began to blush.

"Hermione, I love you and I love our family. I don't want to loose you all again." I sighed, looking into her tear filled eyes. Opening the small box, I revealed a fourteen carat, goblin made, silver ring. The tears fell from her eyes. "Will you do me the honor once again and marry me?" She shook her head and held out her hand.

"Yes! Yes I would love to!" I placed it on her finger and stood up, bringing her lips to mine into a passionate kiss.

"Ewwww!" Lily and Serena squealed.

"Get a room!" Ella hollered while laughing. Hermione and I separated and smiled. The girls embraced us, into a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas girls!" Hermione said through tears. I chuckled, happy to be holding my girls once again.

"Can I go an fly my broom now?" Ella asked.

**FINALLY THE END**

**_________________________**

**There you guys go! We got our happy ending! Hope you guys enjoyed this holiday of a fanfiction!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!


End file.
